gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Terry Sanders Jr.
is a character who first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. Personality & Character Sanders is a serious and reserved man, and at 29, he is the oldest member of the 08th MS Team. On the surface, Sanders appears to be a grizzled veteran; underneath, however, Sanders grapples with survivor's guilt, and is insecure as a result. Among the members of the 08th MS Team, he is the most loyal to Shiro Amada. History Sanders was a veteran Earth Federation Space Forces test pilot long before he joined the 08th Mobile Suit Team. On October 10, UC 0079, Sanders and his team engaged an experimental Zeon MS-06RD-4 Zaku High Mobility Test Type mobile suit and its escorts. The battle went poorly; all of Sanders' teammates were killed, and Sanders himself was pinned down after running out of ammo. However, Sanders was saved by the timely intervention of Shiro Amada, who attacked the experimental Zaku II Prototype in a measly RB-79K Ball Type K, which allowed Sanders to retreat to a nearby shuttle. With his old team dead, Sanders was transferred to the Kojima Battalion in Southeast Asia, and assigned to the 08th Mobile Suit Team under the direct command of Shiro Amada— the young man who had just saved his life. Sanders would pilot the RX-79(G) Gundam Mass Production Ground Type unit 083, and he would quickly prove his worth as a heavy weapons user. However, not all was well with Sanders. Within the E.F.F., he gained a reputation of being cursed due to several notorious strokes of bad luck: every team he was assigned to would be completely annihilated on their third mission together, save for Sanders himself. This earned him the unfortunate nickname of . Rumours of the circumstances of his past teammates' demise spread throughout the battalion, and Sanders was subject to harassment. This weighed heavily on Sanders, and he began to lose confidence in himself and believe he was indeed cursed. Shortly before the 08th Team's third mission together, Sanders attempted to resign, believing his continued involvement would prove fatal for his team. However, Shiro refused to believe in the rumor, and rejected Sanders' request. Sanders, though worried, dutifully accepted Shiro's decision. On their third mission, the 08th Team encountered the massive Apsalus I mobile armor, and although the units all came out of the fray damaged, all of the pilots survived. With his jinx broken, Sanders regained his confidence and would continue to be a valuable member of the 08th Team. After the E.F.F. learned of Shiro's relationship with Aina Sahalin and suspected him of espionage, Sanders was ordered by Isan Ryer to keep a close watch on Shiro, and execute him if he tried to desert. For Sanders, however, his loyalty to and trust in Shiro trumped his orders; when Shiro announced he was leaving the service to deal with Aina in his own way, Sanders made no attempt to stop him. After the 08th Team was disbanded in December of 0079, Sanders was sent back to space. Gallery 83617.jpg 08th-MS-Team-ep1-Sanders-pilot-suit.jpg|Sanders piloting the GM Early Type. img_1216543_37794594_0.jpeg img_1216543_37794594_1.jpeg External links *Terry Sanders Jr. from the official 08MS-Team.net